


Shades of cream

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [11]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Silly. Eating cheesecake a la Kinney.





	Shades of cream

“You can’t keep doing that!” Justin says, attempting to push Brian away when he picks him up and sits him down on the kitchen counter.

“Why? You love it,” he replies, with a smirk so similar to my own, and with a hand behind Justin’s neck, licks from the base of the tilted throat to his jaw. For someone who is forever complaining about calories and carbs, Brian is strangely fond of grooming Justin when he is covered in bits of gelatin cream.

Every so often, Justin gets a craving for cheesecake. Not the plastic stuff they sell in grocery stores, but proper cheesecake. With cream cheese, cream, and sour cream, and all sorts of different toppings, which he makes himself with great care. Brian, however, detests cheesecake, but only if it’s served the way normal humans eat it. If it’s plastered to Justin’s skin… well, that is an entirely different matter. Hence the assistance in cleaning Justin when… _if_ something happens that causes the cheese and the cake and the sour and the graham cracker crumbs and everything in between to end up splattered over the two of them. After all, it’s an expensive cake to make, and a shame to let all of Justin’s hard work go to waste without anyone enjoying any of it.

Getting covered in dairy products might not be such a noteworthy occurrence, if not for the fact that a decent slice of cheesecake has never been served at Britin. Brian just doesn’t allow it, and he’s solicited my help in ensuring the result of Justin’s baking skills doesn’t leave the kitchen and isn’t enjoyed by anyone but him and me.

Justin may be complaining, but he is anything but an innocent chef. By now, he is very familiar with the consequences, yet he keeps making them, his excuse being that he needs to experiment with different variations in preparation for making one for the next family dinner (he knows very well not one will ever leave the house). We’ve had granadilla, strawberry, pineapple, and lemon toppings… and plain cheesecake when Brian gets too impatient to wait for Justin to add the finishing touches.

The first time Justin’s art ended up on my plate was purely by accident. Really. Ask Brian.

***

"Whipped cream," Justin muttered, and I ducked when he reached for the carton behind me without looking up. A cat can get wet not paying attention around Justin when he's cooking, and especially when he's baking.

Baking requires much more of his concentration, since the cake or dessert or whatever it is has to be perfect, which depends on exact measurements. It also involves many more things for me to look out for, such as the many boxes and packets and cartons Justin leaves lying around. He reaches for these in no apparent order, and therefore with no warning for me to get out of the way.

I didn't quite know what “cheesecake” was, but the ingredients all started or ended with “cream,” so there could be absolutely nothing bad about it.

Not that Brian agrees. Just reading the recipe makes his hair stand on end. That's not to say he doesn't enjoy it as much as anyone else, although Justin feeding him small spoonfuls with lots of slobbering kisses in between might have something to do with it. 

The “cake” part I had figured out, since I’d had those in all shapes and styles when a baker lived with me years ago. 

I watched closely as Justin threw various colors of cream together in a big bowl. It has always fascinated me how a sloppy-something (I know “sloppy” - it’s the sticky glop soaked into your fur, which takes hours to clean, after your tail has found its way into the mixing bowl) can go into the oven and come out puffed high and delicious-smelling and fabulous to eat, especially after Justin has finished decorating it. 

The cheesecake baking was new, though. He explained it to me while he roamed around the kitchen, finding everything he needed, since I thought by default something with "cake" in the title must be baked. This “cake,” however, ended up in the fridge, but somehow also smelled delicious and looked fabulous when Justin took it out hours later. The cheesecake had set perfectly, including the translucent red strawberry jelly on top.

Justin carried it over to the counter and started the painstaking task of making it look even more tempting by adding dollops of cream and fresh strawberries. It was with a self-satisfied smile that he finally stood back to admire his handiwork, before carefully picking it up and taking the wobbling mass back to the fridge.

Brian chose that moment to walk into the kitchen with nothing but a white towel tied around his waist. Justin glanced up, grinned widely, and asked Brian to open the fridge door for him. I could see his attention wasn't on my cheesecake anymore and told him this while jumping down. He looked away from Brian to me, but it was too late. With perfect aim, I dashed between his legs. He stumbled, fell forward into Brian's arms, and I watched as my cheesecake got squashed between them. Good. If it was anything like other cakes I've had, it would be even better with the topping mixed in.

"Shit!" Justin cried out, very upset. I would be, too. Brian was bare-chested, so the cheesecake bits on him could be licked off, but Justin was wearing an apron, and his lickable places had almost no white patches to be licked at. He was going to miss out on all sorts of fun, since Brian’s tongue wasn't going to be of much help to clean him up.

"Fuck, Brian, that took me forever to make!" Justin was moving beyond “upset,” and I looked from him to Brian with a frown, confused. Brian was grinning, but Justin seemed close to tears. "I promised Emmett he'd have cheesecake for dessert."

Brian chuckled and dislodged the plate between them, catching most of the slippery stuff. My mouth watered, and I told him to hurry the fuck up. I still had some napping to do before my favorite sunspot disappeared. He placed the plate in front of me and waited for me to get closer, before bending his head and whispering, "Good work."

Of course it was. I had the best possible motivation to execute my plan carefully. Something as good as what I expected Justin's "cheesecake" would be, was not meant to be shared with guests.

Justin's hands and the front of his body were covered in red and white streaks, and still muttering and complaining, he started sucking his fingers clean. Or tried to. No way was Brian letting him get away with sucking his own fingers.

"Poor Emmett," Justin said, in a concerned but distracted voice. 

He didn't sound upset anymore. Brian licking between his fingers and unzipping Justin's jeans without taking the apron off was clearly making him feel a lot better.

“He-" Justin suddenly sucked in his breath with a hiss as his head dropped onto Brian's shoulder, close to where a bit of cheesecake had settled in the crook of Brian's neck. "Fuck, Brian... _aaawww_..." His eyes closed as he shifted to make room for Brian’s leg between his. “He was… _ooohh shit_ … really looking forward to it.”

Brian pushed Justin backwards until they reached the counter in the middle of the kitchen. He hopped on top and encircled Brian's waist with his legs, while Brian helpfully took off the apron and Justin’s shirt. 

"You're a mess," Justin whispered, sucking on Brian's chin and licking down his throat to the sticky bits sliding down his chest.

"So are you," Brian observed happily, dragging a cheesecake-covered forefinger over Justin's stomach.

Justin sighed and looked from Brian's chest to his own. "You do know it took me hours to make _this_ , right?" He accentuated his question by trying, and failing, to catch cheesecake disappearing under Brian’s towel. In the process, the towel got dislodged and slipped to the floor.

Brian made a choking sound, placed his hands on Justin's hips, and pulled them closer together. "And you love every minute of it."

Justin gave a breathless laugh and pushed himself up on the counter to help Brian take off his jeans. "Still, it's a fucking expen-"

Brian kissed him until Justin moaned and I could see his toes curl behind Brian's back.

By then, I had tasted enough of my cheesecake to confirm what my nose had been telling me. It wasn’t meant to be for any of Justin’s cheesecakes to ever leave the kitchen. Their destinies were with me and Brian.

***

“Brian! You know what I mean!” Justin gives Brian a punch to his shoulder, and I recognize Brian’s low groan and the rippling of muscles down his arms as he tightens his grip around Justin’s waist. “I can trip and fall and-”

“I’ll always catch you when you fall,” Brian purrs (not too badly either), and I grin when Justin’s eyelids flutter, a smile threatening to break through, in spite of his scolding. He loves it when Brian does that... out of the blue, makes some sort of obscure comment about them or how he feels or revealing he loves Justin, through some other medium than fucking or kissing. Brian, of course, knows the effect he has on Justin, but it affects him just as much. I have had plenty of opportunities to watch his face when he opens up for a moment, and Justin subsequently melting in his arms gets to him more than he might ever be able to say. 

Show, yes. Formulate the actual words… We’ll have to work on that.

“Seriously,” Justin mumbles around the cream-covered finger he has used to clean cheesecake off Brian’s chest. “I could have been hurt.”

"No, you couldn't... you _can't_."

Justin makes that small whimpering noise of his which means things are about to become much more sticky between them than just cheesecake and strawberry topping, and I leave. I’ll finish the rest of my cheesecake when they try to clean each other in the shower.


End file.
